


Lehrer und Schülerin

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit jeder neuen Nacht lernte sie dazu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lehrer und Schülerin

Fasziniert sah Lucrezia zu wie Micheletto das Geschlecht ihres Bruders, ihres Cesares, in seinen Mund aufnahm.

 

Ihre Hände strichen währenddessen immer wieder über die enthüllte Brust, streichelten und neckten steife Brustwarzen und hauchten Küsse auf Cesares Lippen und Körper.

 

Bald, _sehr_ bald, hat Micheletto ihr jeden Trick gezeigt und dann... dann war es ihre Zeit mit Cesare... und vielleicht auch mit seinem Meuchelmörder, ihrem Lehrer.

 

Ende


End file.
